Falsch
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: —Segala sesuatu yang Stiles lakukan, selalu terasa salah. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya, atau hatinya? R&R?


**Warning: **BL, rather OOC (?), Alternate Reality, very short

**P. S.** Diambil dari episode 8—"Lunatic". Tapi, lamunan Scott kali ini anggap saja ada di suatu waktu saat mereka kosong. Jadi, **Alternate Timeline** juga.

* * *

><p><strong>FALSCH<strong>

.

By: DeBeilschmidt

.

Teen Wolf © MTV

.

Summary: —Segala sesuatu yang Stiles  
>lakukan, selalu terasa salah.<br>Ada yang salah dengan dirinya, atau hatinya?

* * *

><p>Sejauh ini, Stiles masih menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu salah. Sama seperti pikiran naifnya yang menerka-nerka bahwa sebuah borgol saja cukup untuk menahan keliaran seorang <em>werewolf<em>. Sama seperti keteguhannya yang berjanji tak akan membuka pintu kamarnya, walau orang yang ada di dalam sana tengah menangis, dan meratap—tersiksa di bawah purnama yang indah.

Semua ini salah. Begitu kata semua orang pada seorang Stiles Stilinski. Terutama ayahnya. Sebegitukah besar kesalahannya bila berteman dengan seekor—ralat: seorang—_werewolf_? Bukankah ayahnya juga tahu bahwa _werewolf_ yang ada di hadapan mereka berdua itu adalah sahabat terbaiknya?

Salah. Salah. Dan lagi-lagi salah. Semua perasaan yang ada di dalam dirinya terasa salah. Dimulai dari saat ia melihat bercak merah darah yang berceceran tak beraturan di kamarnya, hingga ketika ia melihat bahwa borgol yang semula terpasang erat di pergelangan tangan Scott telah terbuka disertai banyaknya jejak kekerasan yang dilakukan werewolf muda itu.

Apa pun kini terasa salah. Ya, ia memiliki kesalahan yang fatal kali ini. Tidak hanya pada Scott, melainkan pada semua orang tak berdosa di kota ini karena membiarkan seorang werewolf berkeliaran begitu saja. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan ego menguasainya—begitu juga dengan amarah.

Ia tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya kali ini terlalu salah, seolah-olah ia telah menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal seperti itu, dengan memborgol Scott di kamarnya dan berusaha tak acuh ketika pemuda itu tengah menjeritkan perasaan tersiksanya dalam lingkup kekuasaan sang Dewi Malam, yang mana tak bisa ia nikmati keindahannya lagi seperti dulu.

Stiles Stilinski pantas dituduh dengan dakwaan berat atas kesalahannya yang amat banyak kali ini, dan kesalahan terbodohnya, adalah menyiksa Scott yang tengah terluka sebab ia begitu berserah diri pada kemarahan akibat keluguan Scott—di mana werewolf baru itu berani mencumbu Lidya walau tahu bahwa Stiles mengincarnya semenjak di tingkat tiga.

Ini adalah sebuah pengkhianatan yang keterlaluan, dan Stiles muak karenanya. Dunianya seolah runtuh, dan tatapan matanya pada Scott tak 'kan bisa sama seperti dulu. Tapi, tunggu dulu—

—ini juga salah.

Apa benar karena Lidya? Bukan karena dirinya sendiri? Padahal, Stiles sesungguhnya menyadari gejolak aneh yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Perutnya terasa melilit bila memikirkan hal itu, apalagi bila semuanya terus menerus berpusar dalam benaknya. Kemudian, perasaan itu menerjangnya bak ombak pasang naik menerjang tebing karang saat badai besar datang. Seketika dan besar, tetapi hati Stiles tetap kokoh—walau pada faktanya, lapisan tebal karang itu merapuh dan hancur perlahan tanpa seorang pun mengetahui kapan pada akhirnya tebing itu akan runtuh.

Scott mendesah panjang, dan nafas yang ia hembuskan penuh dengan segala keresahan yang ia timbun selama ini. _Ya Tuhan_, pikirnya.

Yang pemuda itu ingin tanyakan hanyalah sebuah jawaban yang sederhana namun bisa diterima oleh nalarnya.

"_**Apakah salah, bila pada akhirnya aku mencintai Scott?"**_

Stiles terus bertanya-tanya dalam diam, tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban. Karena sesungguhnya, ia mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan tersebut.

Salah—ia bukannya mencintai Lidya, dan tidak marah pada Scott hanya karena pemuda itu mencium bibir sang gadis dengan penuh nafsu. Rasanya…, ia marah karena ia sadar bahwa Scott normal. Tak seperti dirinya. Walau pun, Scott sendiri tahu, bahwa Stiles adalah orang yang paling peduli padanya, dan selalu berada di sampingnya sampai kapan pun.

**-END-**

* * *

><p><strong>Note(s):<strong>  
>1. Gaje? Iya.<br>2. Pendek? Iya.  
>3. Oke, saya tahu bahwa fic saya ini sungguh abal dan kurang pantas untuk jadi entry pertama di fandom ini.<p>

Tapi, tetap saja. Review, please? :3

**083011—rdb**

**.**

**~Review ist super!~**


End file.
